


All of these stars (will guide us home)

by wanderer_of_books



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Stargazing, Stars, and clarke is very much in love with her, lexa is a giant space nerd, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer_of_books/pseuds/wanderer_of_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa go stargazing. Or actually, Clarke just stares at Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of these stars (will guide us home)

They’re lying on their backs, grass tickling their bare arms and legs and the sides of their faces. Clarke swears there are only like, maybe three blades of grass between her own body and Lexa’s. She wishes there were none.

“And do you see those four stars, kind of like a rectangle? With a line of three stars in the middle?” Lexa is pointing at the sky, that much Clarke has noticed. She forces her eyes away from Lexa’s face to stare up at the night sky.

“Yeah.” Clarke believes she actually sees the constellation. She doesn’t know the first thing about stars, or space, but Lexa loves it. _A space fact a day keeps the straight boys away_ , Lexa always jokes, apparently convinced that space is, in fact, gay.

“That’s Orion. Do you see how the top left one is a little bit orange?”

Clarke squints her eyes, trying to see the orange in a sky lit up by white dots. She fails to do so. The star seems just as white as the rest of them.

“Yeah,” she lies, wanting Lexa to keep talking. She loves listening to Lexa talking about something she loves. “Why is it orange?”

Without skipping a beat, Lexa answers dryly: “Because it’s dying.”

_Now that’s depressing,_ Clarke thinks to herself. _She’s showing me dying stars._

“Why is it dying?” she asks, instead of speaking her mind. She doesn’t want Lexa to think she is not interested. She likes stars, she loves painting them. It’s just that she likes Lexa more.

“Because it’s old.”

This straight up makes Clarke chuckle. She props herself up on one arm, resting her head in her hand. She looks at Lexa affectionately, but Lexa keeps staring at the night. Clarke doesn’t mind. She’s even more beautiful when she isn’t looking. The curiosity, the desire to understand, to _know,_ is so clear in her eyes. The smile that’s playing around her lips right now, a small smile of pure awe and fascination, makes Clarke forget about all the things that are bad in this world. 

“So it’s a star that has lived a long and peaceful life and now it’s dying of old age?”

Lexa’s smile widens, and she tears her gaze away from the sky for a few seconds to look in Clarkes eyes.  

“I suppose,” she counters playfully.

“What happens when it dies?” Clarke asks, for the first time actually interested in what Lexa has to say rather than in how beautiful she looks right now, like this, in a grass field on a cold night after a hot summer day. With her long, wavy hair all around her and her body only covered in a flower-patterned playsuit. With her eyes fixated at the sky and with her face so close to hers… okay, maybe she’s still a little bit more interested in how Lexa looks.

Lexa folds her hands behind her head and crosses her right leg over her left one. “It will become a supernova.”

Clarke actually knows this word. She has a picture of a supernova as the wallpaper on her MacBook. It’s purple and blue and orange and pink and generally _colorful_ and beautiful and it definitely does not look like something that is dying.

“A supernova?” She makes the two words sounds like a question, even though it isn’t. “So all the beautiful space pictures are actually dying stars?”

Lexa is lost somewhere in her own world of beautiful and bright and apparently dying things, because she only says “Yeah.”

“I suppose there is a beauty in dying, then.”

This attracts Lexa’s attention. Turning to her side, facing Clarke, she whispers softly to Clarkes cheek: “There’s a beauty in everything.”

Clarke turns so that they are now facing each other. Their lips are maybe three centimeters apart. Clarke wishes it were none.

 “You think?” she whispers back, eyes focusing on Lexa’s lips. “So there’s beauty in me too?”

Lexa turns her body away a little so she has Clarkes entire face in her eyesight. “Are you for real?” she asks, smiling. She lifts her right hand to caress Clarkes cheek. “More beauty than in a supernova.”

Clarke laughs a laugh filled with love and affection. “So you think there’s more beauty in me than in something that is dying. Truly lovely.”

“Your beauty is more like the beauty of a nebula, really.”

“A nebula? What’s that?”

“That’s where stars are born.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic on here so please be nice :)   
> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Also credits to Lisanne for making up the tags and the summary and the title with me and generally for being a funnier person than i am.


End file.
